


With Love From a Draenei Monk

by burntotears



Series: The Gaming Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Facebook, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Internet friendship, M/M, MMORPG Lingo, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are online pals, but Stiles has been spending a lot of time thinking about Isaac lately and his thoughts are more than friendly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love From a Draenei Monk

“Isaac,” Stiles stated warily, mashing the mouse button over and over as he battled against four mobs and his health dipped so low at one point he thought he was going to die. “Isaac… _Isaac!_ ” he screamed frantically as his health bar kept bobbing back and forth quickly.

“Stiles, _shut up!_ ” the other teen yelled back at him through the microphone. Stiles held his breath and didn’t seem to let it out again until they had cleared the dungeon’s final boss.

“ _Fuck_ dude. That was nuts,” Stiles said, air whooshing from his lungs in one giant release of breath.

“You were _fine_ , dipshit. Have I ever let you die before?” Isaac asked and Stiles heard him chomping down on something loudly.

“Yes,” Stiles replied flatly.

“ _Okay_ , let me rephrase that,” the other teen said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed before continuing, “Have I ever let you die when you _didn’t_ pull more than you could handle?”

Stiles remained silent as he considered the question. He and Isaac had been playing together for a little over a year now, ever since the release of _Mists of Pandaria_ , and so far the only times that Stiles had died in a dungeon was when he stupidly pulled more mobs than he was able to handle at once.

“Uh huh,” Isaac replied smugly as the silence stretched on. “That’s what I thought.”

“Yeah well… I haven’t done that in a long time,” Stiles said defensively, trying not to be pouty, but failing. 

“No you haven’t,” Isaac placated.

“What are you eating?”

“Doritos,” Isaac said through another mouthful of chips. Then he added, “Fuck, I just spit chips all over my keyboard.”

Stiles started laughing immediately. He couldn’t see Isaac and he’d never met him in person, but he knew what he looked like from his Facebook profile and he could only imagine that curly mop of hair bobbing around on his head as he shook his keyboard clean, those full lips closing around another Dorito from the bag, those brilliantly blue eyes staring directly into Stiles’ own… He wasn’t laughing anymore, he was staring at the screen as he considered just how hot Isaac probably was in person.

“Stiles?” Isaac asked, sounding a little worried.

“Yeah, what?” he said, pulling out of his daze.

“What are you doing? I said your name like five times.”

“Oh uh... nothing, dude, sorry. I guess I just spaced out.” He felt his cheeks color even though it wasn’t like Isaac knew what he’d been thinking about. Lord only knew what he’d have to say about it if he _did_ know. Stiles wasn’t sure he’d still want to play with him everyday if he knew.

“You sure? You’re not looking at porn, are you?” Isaac asked with a dismissive laugh. “Anyway, I asked if you’re watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“Fuck yeah, dude! It’s pretty cool so far. I don’t really trust Skye as far as I can throw her, but Fitz and Simmons are a riot.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Isaac laughed.

“Hey! Am not!”

“Y’know, for someone who actually thinks _werewolves_ are a real thing, I kinda wonder how you make such good grades. Also since you play way too much WoW.” Isaac was teasing him, but he sounded fond of Stiles as he spoke.

“Look, I am efficient and resourceful. It is not my fault you can’t keep pace with my brilliance. The stench of jealousy is radiating strongly from this one,” Stiles said smugly before adding, “And werewolves _are_ real!” He’d never been stupid enough to state that his best friend actually _was_ a werewolf, but he went as far as to create a Worgen and name it ‘TheProofIsOutThere’. It was one of his heavier DPS toons, though he really liked tanking with his Night Elf Druid more.

“So when I come and visit you, you’re gonna show me all this proof you have then?” Isaac asked incredulously.

“Bring it on, man. I will shove that proof so far down your throat that you’ll be shitting it out in minutes.” Stiles was seriously not good at flirting. Thank _god_ Isaac was a dude, because fuck knew what a chick would be saying to him right then. He winced as he waited, but was happy to find that Isaac was laughing.

“Alright, I’ll hold you to it then. I want a PowerPoint presentation and a copy of all your research. And you will need to show me an actual werewolf.” Isaac sounded strangely satisfied with himself, like he knew something Stiles didn’t.

“Dude, I have _four_ PowerPoint presentations and five different copies of my research hidden in different locations in case my stash gets lost or stolen,” Stiles replied, like that was absolutely normal for a person to do.

“You are really weird, Stiles.” Again, Isaac sounded completely fond of his friend. At least after a year, Stiles knew that Isaac did like him, seeing as he put up with his shit for that long.

“So when are you going to visit, then? I can’t really give you a presentation if you aren’t here to see it.” He tried his best not to sound hopeful or excited and he probably failed. They’d talked about visiting a few times, but had yet to make it happen. They were both seniors now, though, and Stiles was hoping to meet Isaac before he went off for college. He was also kind of hoping they might end up at the same college, but he’d been too chicken shit to ask if Isaac would be into that. The thought of sharing a room with Isaac was making his seat majorly uncomfortable.

“I was going to try and plan it for spring break; I think the closer we get to graduation, the more lax my foster parents will be about it.” Stiles could hear the annoyance creeping into his voice.

“Are they still going on about it not being safe? That I’m a big burly man behind a computer screen who is just itching to put you in my basement and keep you as a pet that I feed carrot sticks and pellets to?” Stiles had thought that of Isaac once upon a time, but then Isaac told him about his foster parents and that they would never let Stiles come and visit and he figured Isaac was being straight with him.

“What am I, a guinea pig?” Isaac chuckled.

“Well I mean, you _could_ be. As far as your pictures look, your hair is pretty nuts.” Stiles grinned.

“Gee, thanks. I was just beginning to think my hair looked alright too.” 

Stiles imagined Isaac rubbing his hand through his hair semi-nervously. “Isaac, your hair looks fine. _All_ of you looks fine. At least as far as I have seen. Y’know, through pictures. I haven’t been standing outside your window while you get dressed or anything.” Stiles blushed and face palmed. Man, he was a complete idiot.

“That’s a shame,” Isaac replied, almost completely monotone.

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s a shame you haven’t been watching outside my window, because I’ve been watching outside of yours.” 

“Dude, what… why would you even say that?” Stiles had a feeling his voice squeaked.

“Because it’s a joke?” Isaac asked, sounding confused. “It’s not like I could literally spy on you from Washington state, man.”

Stiles felt his stomach drop a little when Isaac said it was a joke. Sure, it _had_ been a joke, but the suggestion behind it hadn’t been… not for _Stiles_. If Isaac thought it was a joke to find Stiles attractive, then obviously he wouldn’t be into the idea of Stiles wanting him.

“Yeah. Right,” Stiles replied flatly. “Hey, I gotta go. Dad’s calling me to do some chores.” Stiles signed off of Skype before Isaac could even answer and he actually forced himself to go downstairs and do his chores since he’d used it as an excuse. Plus it gave him something to do besides focus on Isaac. Except that’s all he ended up doing while he washed dishes. After scrubbing the same plate for the fourth time, his dad sent him back to his room.

He sighed heavily and plopped into his computer chair, grunting when he saw a notification on Facebook. He opened his messages to find something there from Isaac.

> Stiles,
> 
> I’m not totally sure what I said that made you uncomfortable, but I’m sorry that I said it. I’ve been thinking about it for like ten minutes straight, but every idea I come up with is even more absurd than the next. I guess I could just give you the chance to tell me, when you’re feeling up to it, but maybe it’s time that I come clean with you about something on my end. Maybe it’ll shed light on parts of my personality that you don’t understand… and maybe it’ll make you hate me and never wanna speak to me again. Even with that being a possibility, I feel like I need to be honest with you as you’re kind of the best friend that I’ve got right now.
> 
> I really like you, Stiles. As a person (definitely) and as a friend (obviously), but also as more than that. I’ve kinda had a crush on you for a while now, but I have tried to play it off because you’re a good friend of mine and we’ve never even met one another and it just seems like a bad idea all around. But these weird conversations keep happening between us that make me think that you actually guessed that already and are trying to get me to admit it and I’ve been too chicken to say anything…
> 
> Yeah. I guess that’s it then. I hope that you’ll at least respond. I really don’t want to lose your friendship, Stiles.
> 
> Thanks for listening,  
>  A Draenei Monk

**Author's Note:**

> The game featured in this installment is [World of Warcraft](http://us.battle.net/wow/en/).


End file.
